Carta para Molly
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Oneshot - Molly não consegue dormir, mesmo depois de um dia tão agitado. Nesta madrugada ela fará descobertas, de um jeito que nunca imaginou. Eventos acontecem após "The Sign of Three." (Aproveitei o embalo do Hay Festival (30 e 31/05/ 14), onde Benedict Cumberbatch e Louise Brealey leram cartas de amor, e escrevi essa oneshot. XD )


– Jesus!

Molly não conseguia dormir. Rolava na cama de um lado para o outro, sem achar uma posição em que ficasse realmente confortável. Para compensar, Tom estava mais barulhento do que o normal. Estava cansada. Tinha sido um dia de festa e agitação. Ainda por cima, tivera um trabalho danado para manter Sherlock no hotel. O vira sair, antes da festa acabar e não podia permitir isso. Correu atrás dele e depois de argumentar muito, o convenceu a passar a noite lá, como os outros convidados. Sentia-se cansada e bem. Por que não conseguia dormir então?

Decidiu levantar, talvez tomar um chá, ver como estavam as coisas no saguão do hotel.

Ao abrir a porta, viu que uma figura alta estava parada quase ao lado de seu quarto. Esfregou os olhos, achando que poderia ser uma alucinação. Não era. Sherlock estava de pé, os olhos fechados, o corpo balançando suavemente, enquanto sua mão direita segurava uma caneta e deslizava sobre um papel que não estava ali. Ele estava mais descabelado que o normal e usava apenas as calças. Pelo jeito nem terminara de se despir quando caiu no sono.

Molly não sabia se o chamava ou se ia até ele. Sherlock tinha umas manias esquisitas, mas ele não ficaria daquele jeito ali, sem nenhum motivo. Resolveu observá-lo mais de perto. E ao se aproximar,, percebeu que ele murmurava coisas:

– Você é… tão… linda. Eu queria poder estar com você nesse momento e…

Molly, sempre insegura, sentiu uma pontada de ciume ao ouvir essas palavras. Pra quem eram? Quem era tão linda? Quem andava pelos sonhos de Sherlock?

Sem querer se aproveitar do estado de Sherlock, Molly, percebendo que ele estava dormindo mesmo, já que não se deu conta dela ali, resolveu fazer um teste. Chegou bem perto do detetive, segurou sua mão esquerda e falou baixinho:

– Vem Sherlock, vem comigo.

Sem nenhum impedimento, Sherlock começou a andar para onde era guiado. Molly achou que o quarto dele seria o melhor lugar para esse teste. Não seria prudente que ele fosse feito num lugar onde as pessoas pudessem ver. Se Tom acordasse e sentisse falta dela. daria uma desculpa qualquer.

O quarto dele não era longe do que ela ocupava. Ele deixara a porta entreaberta. Entraram. Molly fechou a porta com cuidado e levou Sherlock em direção cama. O fez sentar, sentando-se ao lado dele logo em seguida. Então disse:

– Oi, Sherlock.

Ele demorou alguns segundos, mas respondeu, com voz rouca, mas :

– Oi, moça.

"Então ele não tem mesmo ideia de quem está falando com ele. Bom!" - Pensou Molly.

– Sherlock, o que está fazendo? Perguntou, ao notar que a mão direita ainda segurava a caneta imaginaria.

– Escrevendo… carta.

Bem, o teste parecia estar funcionando. Achou que ele falaria coisas completamente sem sentido, mas ele estava respondendo mesmo suas perguntas. Continuou:

– Você já terminou de escrever?

– Não.

Ele continuava sentado na cama. As costas retas. Do mesmo jeitinho que ele se portava como acordado. Molly sentiu que não tinha nada a perder e decidiu por fazer mais perguntas. Pensou como seria se ele acordasse e a visse ali, de camisola, do lado dele na cama. Riu da possibilidade de um Sherlock mais vermelho do que um tomate:

– Sherlock, você pode ler para mim o que você já escreveu?

– Não… é … particular.

– Ah, eu quero saber se está boa. Você não vai querer entregar uma carta mal escrita.

A resposta dele demorou um pouquinho a chegar e quando chegou, foi direto ao assunto:

– Molly…

A moça arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo. Ele teria se dado conta dela ali? Teria acordado. Não. Ele continuava do mesmo jeito. Ainda dormia. Estava ouvindo direito, então? Quer dizer que aquelas frases no corredor eram para ela? Afastou o deslumbramento, para poder prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

"Me desculpe por tudo que já te disse. Me desculpe por não ser fácil de lidar, me desculpe por eu ser quem eu sou. E obrigada, por ser quem você é.

Você é a moça mais linda que eu conheço. Me lembro da primeira vez que a vi no hospital. Tão tímida. Eu sempre soube que seriamos amigos. Sempre. O único problema era eu mesmo. Sou muito feliz por tê-la ao meu lado, mesmo eu sendo tão esquisito.

Molly, você é… tão… linda. Eu queria poder estar com você... eu poderia me jogar em seus braços a qualquer momento. Agora! Poderia me jogar nos seus braços agora. Eu mal consigo expressar o quanto eu quero isso. As palavras se repetem, saem erradas…

Mas não posso, Molly. Não posso. Tenho tanto medo. Ao mesmo tempo que estamos ligados, estamos tão fora de sincronia. Eu queria poder… eu queria poder tocá-la e tê-la em meus braços, sem preocupações, mas eu.. eu sou perigoso. Não posso arriscar você nos meus jogos, simplesmente não."

Molly praticamente prendia a respiração enquanto ele falava, os olhos marejados. Nunca imaginara que Sherlock se sentia assim. Achava apenas que ele não se interessava por nada que não fosse o trabalho e … John. Lembrava-se da única vez que saíram juntos, para resolver crimes. Ele tinha sido muito doce e diferente do que costumava ser, mas nunca imaginou que era isso que passava pela cabeça do detetive esse tempo todo. E ela sempre sofrendo, tentando achar um jeito de substituí-lo.

Enquanto pensava tudo isso, continuou a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer:

" Você tem que ficar de fora desse circulo. Tenho medo de perdê-la se deixá-la entrar. Muito medo. E…"

Sherlock calou-se. Respirou fundo e deitou-se:

"Agora não!" Pensou Molly.

– Sherlock, Sherlock! O que mais? O que mais tem a dizer na carta? São as linhas que faltam ser escritas? Diga-me quais são e as escreva depois!

Com a voz fraca, Sherlock começou a dizer:

– E, Molly Hooper, eu t…

E aninhando-se sobre os lençois, dormiu.

…

Molly apareceu no restaurante do hotel com olheiras enormes.

Depois de sair do quarto de Sherlock, na madrugada anterior, não conseguira voltar ao seu próprio quarto imediatamente. Ela sabia quais palavras sairiam da boca de Sherlock se ele não tivesse voltado a dormir. E já não sabia se era o fato de saber as palavras ou se era o fato de não te-las ouvido propriamente, que a deixaram acordada o resto da noite. Passou um bom tempo vendo Sherlock dormir, sereno, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois voltou ao seu quarto e observou Tom dormir. Refletiu sobre o que estava fazendo da sua vida. Valia a pena estar com alguém que sabia e sentia que não era o cara da vida dela? Girou o anel de noivado no dedo, fez considerações. Adormeceu quando o sol já estava saindo.

Tom estava no restaurante, sentado numa mesa para duas pessoas. A xícara de Molly já colocada sobre a mesa. Do outro lado do salão, sozinho, Sherlock lia o jornal da manhã.

Tom acenou para Molly, que da porta lançou para ele um sorriso amarelo. Virou-se então na direção da mesa em que estava Sherlock. Parou ao seu lado e esperou que ele abaixasse o jornal. Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ela se inclinou e beijou o rosto do detetive. Logo depois, ainda inclinada, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Eu também.

Sem saber o que aquilo significava, Sherlock observou Molly atravessar o salão e sentar-se à mesa com o noivo. O chá foi servido e Sherlock voltou à leitura interrompida.


End file.
